


Мы сжигаем дотла линию горизонта

by Herber_baby17



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, New Gods
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Выбери меня своим лидером, - сказал он, улыбаясь своей самой лучшей фальшивой улыбкой. На нем было черное пальто от Бёрберри, такого же цвета костюм от Армани и белая рубашка от Валентино с шелковым галстуком. Он красив, очарователен, молод, умен и жесток. У него есть все качества, необходимые для лидера. Вообще-то, он само воплощение идеального лидера среди Новых Богов. Даже если его пугающая улыбка так притягательна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы сжигаем дотла линию горизонта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're burning down the highway skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380111) by [likeamigraine (eatintoothpaste)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine). 



> Title © The Killers.  
> Beta-read by arisu_aiko

Стать их лидером крайне просто. Сказать по правде, есть всего несколько вещей, которые Локи находит трудновыполнимыми, но для него эта задача - легче легкого. Так же легко, как заставить Тора поверить в ложь. Так называемые «Новые Божества» молоды, напуганы и растеряны, хотя и могущественны. И все они пребывают в хаосе. 

Все, что ему нужно - так это убедить их, что у него хорошо подвешен язык.  
Его вступительная речь была предельно проста: «Вы могущественны, но ваша сила бесполезна, если только не нападете. Вам нужен лидер и этот лидер я. Я дам вам распорядок и план ведения войны. Мы собираемся начать войну, и мы выиграем ее. Я увеличу вашу армию. Это даст вам бессмертие. В противном случае, вы можете продолжать жить так же: в страхе, используя лишь небольшой процент своей реальной силы».

Почти месяц занимает у него отследить всех – их много, и каждый день появляется кто-то новый. И этот кто-то заменяет полностью какое-то устаревшее Новое Божество. Иногда они умирают буквально через пару дней, и их сила, изначально всепоглощающая, быстро исчезает, как угасающий огонек. Их сила сделала их полезными, а их страх и беспокойство быть постоянно востребованными делает их безжалостными, и ими легко манипулировать. Они идеальны. 

\- Выбери меня своим лидером, - сказал он, улыбаясь своей самой лучшей фальшивой улыбкой. На нем было черное пальто от Бёрберри, такого же цвета костюм от Армани и белая рубашка от Валентино с шелковым галстуком. Он красив, очарователен, молод, умен и жесток. У него есть все качества, необходимые для лидера. Вообще-то, он само воплощение идеального лидера среди Новых Богов. Даже если его пугающая улыбка так притягательна.

Толстый Ребенок сразу же говорит "Да". Он хочет быть похожим на этого таинственного молодого человека. Он хочет узнать от него все, он хочет равняться на кого-то классного и удивительного.  
-Я познакомлю тебя с моим дорогим другом, - говорит он. Добровольно помогает ему в поисках. Локи улыбается ему, и Толстый Ребенок чувствует, как тепло расползается рядом с тем местом, где его механическое сердце перекачивает масло в его теле.

Они встречают Медию в хорошем ресторане, где все белое и они заказывают небольшие порции еды на больших блестящих блюдах. Толстый Ребенок жалуется на это и заказывает что-то напоминающее десять маленьких стейков и пять мини-десертов.  
-Это мой любимый ресторан, - говорит Медия, улыбаясь Локи – она находит его очень привлекательным и думает, что он станет новым парнем Америки за секунду, если он когда-нибудь захочет участвовать в ТВ шоу. – Я надеюсь, вам понравится мистер…  
Локи улыбается и делает глоток белого вина. И затем, с теплым придыханием, он произносит свое новое имя:  
\- Мистер Мир. Вы можете называть меня Мистер Мир. Потому что это то, к чему мы стремимся.


End file.
